SM110
* Closed * }} (Japanese: ポケゴルフでホールインワン！ Hole in One at PokéGolf!) is the 110th episode of the , and the 1,049th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 24, 2019. Plot Kahili and her , nicknamed Katsuo, are ambushed by a group of reporters, who start asking her questions about her recent losing streak, her secret return to Alola, and her rumored retirement. Katsuo is able to repel the reporters with a loud yell, giving Kahili the chance to escape from them. As she and her partner flee through a forest, Kahili wonders if she really should quit golfing. Nearby, and are playing baseball outside the Pokémon School, while the rest of the class and their Pokémon watch. Ash is at the bat, and swears to make a home run, while Kiawe plans to stop him. Kiawe pitches the ball, but Ash accidentally hits a . Just then, Kahili emerges from the woods, with the ball headed towards her, but with her quick reflexes, she swiftly pulls out a golf club from her bag and hits the ball back like a golf ball, sending it bouncing inside the school bell, from which it is then kicked back down to the schoolyard by and caught by , amazing everyone. As everyone rushes to greet Kahili, they're briefly stopped by Katsuo, who stands in front of her defensively, but Kahili assures it that it's okay, before asking where she is. explains that she's at the Pokémon School and asks if she is Kahili. When she confirms this, and immediately get excited, having heard of her before. Ash is intrigued by Kahili's golf club, and the whole class asks to try them out as well. Katsuo presents each of the class members with a golf club, which they all hold and examine. Sophocles shyly asks Kahili if she could play some PokéGolf with them. Ash asks what PokéGolf is, and Sophocles explains that it's golf played by people and Pokémon together. The whole class joins in this request, but Kahili is uncertain. However, after an encouraging push from Katsuo, she agrees to take everyone PokéGolfing. With this, Professor Kukui changes the rest of the day's classes to PokéGolf. Later, everyone arrives at the PokéGolf course. Professor Kukui says that the place holds courses for all skill levels, from beginner to pro. As the class's Pokémon wander around and enjoy the grassy field, Kahili explains that there are Pokémon living out around the course as well. She takes them to the of the first hole and begins explaining the rules to them: the ball has to be hit from the tee to the cup at the putting green, where a flag marks the cup's location, and the one who gets the ball to the cup with the fewest swings wins. However, the most important rule is the cooperation between Pokémon and their s. Unexpectedly, an old man shows up, introducing himself as the Caddie Expert, a legendary PokéGolfer with 40 years of experience. However, no one in the class, nor Kahili, has any idea who he is. He offers to assist everyone with his 50 years of experience, promptly ignoring 's comment about the sudden increase in the number of years. Kahili makes the first swing, with Katsuo using to give her ball more speed. To the class's amazement and even Kahili's own surprise, the ball goes straight into the cup, resulting in a hole-in-one. The Caddie Expert, now boasting with his 60 years of experience, claims that he was the first one to think of using Tailwind at the first hole, and everyone has been copying him ever since, much to Katsuo's annoyance. The class then begins taking turns at hitting a ball, with Ash taking the lead. Katsuo pushes Kahili into offering Ash some advice, and she shows him how to properly swing the club. Ash successfully hits his ball hard, but accidentally sends it flying high into the air rather than towards the cup. rushes ahead, and Ash, remembering the cooperation part of the sport, has Pikachu use to successfully launch the ball towards the putting green. Next up is Mallow's turn, and with some advice from Kahili, she successfully hits the ball. However, it rolls away from the hole, and looks like it'll miss, but unexpectedly, pops out of the nearby bushes and knocks the ball into the cup. The Caddie Expert boasts that he's seen this sort of miracles many times during his 70-year-long career, but his speech is cut off by an annoyed Katsuo chomping down on his head with its beak. At the third hole, it's Kiawe's turn to try. He makes a similar chant as he does while using as he prepares to swing, but retreats at the last second and reveals his true plan, having use to hit the ball instead. However, Marowak hits the ball too hard, and it disappears into the distance with a blink in the sky. Kahili says it was still a good try and encourages them to try again. This time, Marowak merely hits the ball with its bone without using a move, sending it straight to the putting green, much to Kiawe and Marowak's joy. At the fourth hole, is nervous as she tries to avoid hitting the standing around the course. Her first few swings fail to even hit the ball, but after Kahili tells her to just take a deep breath and relax, she makes a successfully swing without hitting any of the Exeggutor, much to her delight. The Caddie Expert says that relaxation through deep breaths was something he's told people every day throughout his 80-year career, prompting Katsuo to once again chomp down on his head. At the fifth hole, Sophocles has to putt his ball through an uneven green with a and several Alolan acting as obstacles. He starts running some calculations, but promptly puts the ball on the move without waiting, successfully avoiding the obstacles and putting the ball into the cup. The Caddie Expert says his 90 years of experience could've offered a better way, doing his best to ignore Katsuo chomping down on him. At the sixth hole, has her create a bunch of balloons. The Pop Star Pokémon does as told and also starts singing, with the class's Pokémon and the nearby wild Pokémon all joining in on the singing and dancing. To Kahili's surprise, even Katsuo joins in after being asked by Pikachu, saying that she hasn't seen it acting like this in a long time. When Kukui points out that Katsuo must be happy to see her having so much fun, Kahili realizes that Katsuo must've wanted her to come play PokéGolf with these children to cheer her up. One of Brionne's balloons lifts up Lana's golf ball, and she hits it right next to the cup in the putting green. Through the following holes, the class continues to make progress, with Kiawe swinging his ball over a group of Exeggutor, Lana using a combination of Brionne's and Sandy's to move the ball, and Lillie using Snowy's to create herself an icy slope to move her ball close to the cup without needing to try too hard. Impressed by everyone's performance, the Caddie Expert offers to take them to the "Demonic Hole 10", which turns out to be located in a windy canyon, with the putting green standing high above them on a small platform. Any ball that fails to go into the cup here will fall into the valley below, making this course particularly hard. The Caddie Expert offers to demonstrate, pulling out a Poké Ball from his golf club bag and sending out a to be used as his club, much to everyone's bafflement. The odd strategy appears to work, but just then, the wind picks up, pushing the flying ball down into the valley. Rotom realizes that the Caddie Expert just showed them an example of how to fail, which he confirms to be true, saying that even the best of players can end up like this after just one misstep. He then challenges Kahili to do this challenge, as she's a pro golfer. Despite Rotom saying that the odds of getting the ball into the tenth hole are almost nonexistent, Kahili accepts the challenge. As Kahili and Katsuo prepare for their swing, Ash and give encouragements to her from the background, and she thanks them all for their moral support. Filled with confidence, she strikes the ball as hard as she can, and Katsuo uses Tailwind to speed the ball toward the green. However, the wind in the canyon whips up again, and the ball starts falling back. Not hesitating for a second, Kahili picks up Katsuo by its legs and aims it at the falling ball. Katsuo's beak starts heating up, and Kahili commands it to use , firing a massive beam that sends the ball hurtling back towards the green, successfully landing it in the cup. As everyone else celebrates Kahili's success, the Caddie Expert walks away, saying to himself that there is nothing left for him to teach her at this hole, and that he'll be waiting for her at the "Demonic Hole 11". Later, Ash and his classmates are all following Kahili's newest competition on television from their respective homes. She successfully pulls off her final putt and wins the competition, much to everyone's delight. She thanks everyone at the Pokémon School for reminding her of how fun it was playing when she was just starting out as well, happily holding up her new trophy. Major events * and meet Kahili for the first time. Debuts Humans * Kahili Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Kahili * Hobbes * Mimo * Sophocles's father * Caddie Expert * s * Reporters * Cameraman Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * (Kahili's; Katsuo) * (Caddie Expert's) * ( ) * (Alola Form; multiple) * (Alola Form; multiple) * * * (×2) * (×3) * Trivia * Poké Problem: Which sport do we play in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: PokéGolf, Poké-Ping Pong, PokéSoccer, PokéRugby ** Answer: PokéGolf * When hits the golf ball for the first time, his face resembles that of the protagonist Sarumaru Sarutani from the anime series Pro Golfer Saru, while Professor Kukui, , and 's faces resemble those of other characters from the same series. * As of this episode, the entire Alola Elite Four roster has appeared in the , though none of them are confirmed to be Elite Four members as of yet. ** This also marks the first time the Elite Four rosters of both the original paired versions of a given generation and the follow-up "upper version" games appeared in the same series. * Kahili's Toucannon is named after Katsuo—the father of its voice actor, Sunshine Ikezaki.Twitter - Poké Times on Katsuo's name (in Japanese) * The Caddie Expert using as a golf club is a pun, since Krabby's Japanese name "Crab" and the word "club" are pronounced the same way in Japanese (クラブ Kurabu). * At the end of the episode, Katsuo notices and pushes away an apparition of the Caddie Expert, breaking the fourth wall. * Jessie, James, and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * When Kahili and Katsuo see the baseball coming towards them and Kahili hits it away, they go from standing on a grassy terrain to a grassy and dirt-covered terrain with trees surrounding them, to standing on the Pokémon School's track field, and then to where they were originally shown. Dub edits In other languages References 110 Category:Episodes written by Masahiro Ōkubo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Ueno Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears de:Pokégolf de Hole-in-one! es:EP1053 fr:SL110 it:SM110 ja:SM編第110話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第110集